


Getting Fired Up

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Community: femslash100, F/F, Referenced Angry Sex, Sexual Tension, Sports Reporter, Teasing, Tennis, athlete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their own special kind of foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #22 sports  
> Betaread by the amazing lanalucy

   May smiled to herself when she watched Barbara Morse leaving the tennis court after smashing her racket on the ground.  

“Having trouble getting back to your old form, Bobbi?“ May shoot the first question at the tennis player. “How is your knee doing? It still seems to give you hell.“  

Bobbi didn’t answer and brushed past her.  

May wasn’t bothered by it. She was a badass sports reporter - she loved to make people squirm with uncomfortable questions and Bobbi was her favorite target. She caught up with Bobbi and blocked her path. “You just lost another game. Are you thinking about ending your professional career?" Bobbi was blistering with rage, but that only spurred May on. “Maybe it’s time to make room for the next generation. Daisy Johnson is climbing the world ranking list at the speed of light.“  

Bobbi grabbed May’s upper arm, pulling the reporter closely. “Don’t overplay it,“ Bobbi warned.  

"Just getting you fired up for later.“  

Recognition glistened in Bobbi’s eyes, she knew what May was referring to. “Why don’t we start discussing this fully in my changing room? I feel like letting off some steam right now.“

  May gave Bobbi a dirty smirk. “You know me, I never say no to angry sex.“  

“Meet me in 5.“  

When May nodded Bobbi let go. They backed away from each other.

  May yelled after her, “What do your sponsors say to the downward spill of your career?“ and shivered in anticipation as Bobbi punched a nearby wall.  

The End     


End file.
